vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aya Shameimaru
Summary Aya Shameimaru (射命丸　文) is Gensokyo's resident reporter, known for writing "slightly" exaggerated news articles about anything that happens. She's also a Tengu that prided herself to be the "Fastest" in Gensokyo (in term of pure speed, anyway), and is overall a really strong character capable to occasionally win without trying to. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher. Name: Aya Shameimaru Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Over 1000 years old Classification: Reporter/Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Flight, Air Manipulation, Tengu Physiology Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Should be superior to fodder, and is apparently one of the stronger Youkai around) Speed: FTL (Generally agreed to be amongst the fastest in Gensokyo. She's faster than the time it takes for her camera to take a picture.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ Durability: At least Island level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Several hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: Fan, Camera, Notebook named "Bunkachou" Intelligence: High, with over 1000 years of experience. Weaknesses: Prideful, just like the Tengu of her kind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Manipulating wind:' With this ability, Aya can cause wind of incredible strength whenever she pleases. Somehow, this also allows Aya to "listen" to the wind to collect rumors, aiding her in the journalism business. Many of her spell cards in the fighting games show this ability a lot. Her powers are among the top class in Gensokyo, and not many can challenge her with a real chance of winning. However, she doesn't like fighting much, nor does she show off her power a lot. This seems to be a common characteristic among Tengu. '- Speed:' While Tengu as a whole are known for their incredible speed that few can match, Aya is an exception even among them and prides herself of being "the fastest" in Gensokyo. Apparently, she is so fast that not even Remilia Scarlet, that was able to fly around the Moon in an extremely short amount of time, can compare to her. One of her spell cards shows some extent of her speed, but her actual limits are unknown. Skill Cards: *'Domination Dash:' A high-velocity forward dash shrouded by the wind. *'Gale Fan:' Scatter cutter-shaped gusts over a wide area. *'Gust Fan:' Creates gusts of wind to attack. The winds head downwards when cast in air. *'Maple Fan's Wind:' A small tornado projectile is shot forwards, and sweeps the opponent into the air. *'Pelting in the Night:' Calls upon a murder of crows to attack. *'Tengu's Downburst:' Rapidly-descending kick attack shrouded in wind. Gusts are created upon touchdown, blowing away all in the vicinity. *'Tengu's Drumbeats:' Make a leap and stomp on the enemy. If connected, she makes a hop backwards. *'Tengu's Gravel:' Throws pebbles up into the air using the power of wind. Can be recalled anytime to rain down upon the enemy. The more rocks that are thrown upwards, the more rocks come down. *'Tengu's Mist Standing:' Creates a whirlwind in mid-air to stand on so you can jump again, or fly toward the ground. *'Tengu Tree-Felling:' Fly diagonally upwards while flinging a cluster of wind behind. *'Wind Sickle Veiling:' Wears an armor of wind, which follows Aya and attacks enemies upon contact. Spell Cards: *'Crow Sign "Daymare in the Dark Night":' A swarm of crows mobs the enemy. *'Demon Beast "Sickle Weasel Veiling":' A unique spell that surrounds Aya with armor of wind, allowing her to attack simply by touching the enemy. *'Headwind "Route Forbidden to Man":' For a while, wind fills the field and flying objects will strike the enemy. *'"Illusionary Dominance":' Knock the enemy upwards, then attack them repeatedly with the ultimate speed. *'Squall "Sarutahiko's Guidance":' A stronger and purer version of Domination Dash. Using wind to achieve the maximum accerelation, charge at the enemy with a graze of increased speed and power. *'Thrust Sign "Tengu's Macroburst":' A card that can only be used in midair, fire a scatter of wind shots downwards. *'Tornado "Guidepost for the Advent of the Divine Grandson":' Wrap one's self up in a huge tornado. *'Whirl Sign "Maple Leaf Fan":' Creates a tornado reaching to the skies. The distance is short, but the caught enemy will be helplessly drawn into the sky. *'Wind Sign "Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm":' With one horizontal flash of a fan, fire a simple cyclone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 6